Detention Rebellion! (Teen Wolf one-shot)
by germanshepherd577
Summary: Nobody likes Mr. Harris. Especially not Shamra and Isaac!


Hey guys! So this is just a funny little one-shot I thought of while staring pointlessly at my ceiling and trying to fall asleep. This one-shot is probably going to be in my Isaac or my Jackson OC and some form or fashion because it's dang funny, in my opinion. So the OC for this one is a girl named Shamra. Yes, even if it's a one-shot, I still have to give her some name that is either  
Really weird  
Nobody can pronounce it  
Or nobody uses it.  
Shamra falls under all three of those. Just so we're clear, in this story, she IS with Isaac! Like, together. I mean, duh she's with him, it wouldn't make sense. Okay onto the story.

We rotated partners. Again. I wasn't too down about that, I mean, I got to stay at my table while everyone else rotated. Like, one person stayed at each table and- Ugh, you KNOW what I mean. Sheesh. I was drumming my fingers on the table when an arm encircled my shoulders. Isaac Lahey, my boyfriend. Something was way off about him lately. I mean, he used to be like a shy little puppy dog... Now he was some sexy, vicious Rottweiler wearing a leather jacket and strutting around Beacon Hills Highschool like he owned it.  
"Pass me that, please." I murmured, reading the instructions off the board. Isaac handed me a bottle filled with some kind of blue liquid. My hands shook at I began to tip the liquid into the flask. Just as I did, a hand on my thigh stopped me.  
"Oops..." Isaac smirked and I smacked his arm, but he didn't remove his hand from my leg. I smiled slightly, pouring the liquid into the flask-thing. I don't know! You think I actually pay attention in chemistry? Ha! Isaac's hand moved from my leg to my back. I'd confided in him recently, with all my school issues, he knew how stressed out I was. I'm currently failing this class and math, plus, I never stop getting tortured by Lydia Martin. Ugh. Isaac soothingly rubbed small circles in my back as I read the board again. Being around my blue-eyed, curly-haired boyfriend always seemed to make me feel better. That is, until Adrian Harris decides to make an entrance. I swear, the guys like a weasel.  
"Mr. Lahey, Ms. Rain, please stop groping each other. This is not sexual education class."Mr. Harris snidely remarked at us. Hello? This guy must've been blind, Isaac had his hand on my back! And, as usual, I didn't have the good sense to shut up.  
"At least I don't look like an upchuck-inspiring rat." I retorted. The whole class broke into loud, hysterical laughter. I was quite funny. I decided I'd continue. I'd get detention, but I really didn't care.  
"And you should really lay off the hair gel. Come on, we aren't starring in Grease people!" Isaac tried to warn me against saying anything else.  
"Shamra, watch where you're headed with this!" I elbowed him and kept up my rant.  
"Annnndddd furthermore, I'm just wondering, were your parents a dictator and a dead cow? You fit both genetics!" That set the class into a roar of laughter. Allison was staring at me, her doe-like eyes wide in shock. Jackson Whittemore was sitting behind me and I raised my hand back for a high-five, which I received, shockingly. Mr. Harris slammed a book shut, quieting the cackling classroom. When he leaned on my table and glared down at me, I smirked.  
"Ms. Rain. Would you like a detention?" Oh, I had a great one for him now. Maybe he'd stop insulting Stiles so much if I insulted him back. When I didn't respond he walked back to his desk. Once he was seated, I got out of my chair and stalked over to him. In the same manner that he had used, I leaned on the desk and crossed my eyes, trying to do my best Steve Urkle imitation.  
"Of course I would love detention, Harissa!"The class was in an uproar.  
"Ms. Rain! Two hour detention after school!" I shrugged and walked back to my seat, holding out my hands for high-fives, which I received both left and right. I was such a rebel! Oh, but my rain of torture upon Adrian Harris was far from over.  
That afternoon in the detention room was probably the funniest thing I had done all day. I was sitting there with Isaac and Jackson, who had gotten in trouble for something un-Harris related.  
"Isaac! Hey, Isaac!" I whispered yelled until he and Jackson were both staring at me. Before I could tell them my plans, my plans changed.  
"If you'll all excuse me for a moment. I need to get a book from another classroom."  
"Come back injured, you're excused!" I shouted at Mr. Harris's retreating back. As soon as the classroom door was shut, I jumped from my seat and grabbed the chalk. This would be fun. In big letters on the board I wrote:  
Dear Harissa,  
I hope you had a fun time blowing snot-bubbles in the other classroom. I'm really bored and I have like, another hour here, sooooo, I think I'll go! By the way, when you're driving home, I hope you get run over by an 14-wheeler.  
Your favorite (not) student  
SHAMRAAAAA!

Once I finished writing my note, I motioned at Jackson and Isaac.  
"What?" Jackson asked, looking more and more confused by the second.  
"Let's get outta here! But first, I wanna see his reaction!" I laughed. Isaac was smirking and I pranced over and grabbed both their arms. Reluctantly, they grabbed their bookbags. I poked my head outside the classroom door, looking both ways for Harissa. Nope, all clear. As soon as I got outside the classroom door, I bolted for the exit, Isaac and Jackson on my heels. We exploded outside, holding our sides.  
"What now?" Isaac questioned. I pointed at Jackson's silver Porsche.  
"You guys go, pull up by the school. I'm going to go see Harris and his reaction to my little note." Jackson shrugged and he and Isaac walked off toward his expensive sports car. For whatever reason, Jackson didn't hate me. Guess it was a good thing... Anyways! I tossed Isaac my bag and popped my head in the door. Harris was walking down the hall. He walked into the classroom and I made a mad dash for the door. The shock on his face was priceless. He turned to see the bored. As he took in my message, I knocked. Yea, I know, dumbest mistake ever. Not really. He looked up and I waved. He went for the door and I made a break for it! I dashed down the hall as he called after me. I stopped, waiting for Mr. Slow-Poke to catch up. When he was maybe twenty feet from me, I began power walking toward the exit, and I beat him to it. Jackson was pulling up to the school, and Harris was hot on my trail. Jackson pulled up to the curb, smiling widely. I got into the passenger seat, flaunting a wave at Harris. He just stood there, his mouth hanging open and his tiny rat eyes glaring at us. As Jackson pulled away from the school I waved again at Mr. Harris.  
"Close your mouth Harissa! Don't wanna catch flies!" I. Am. So. Awesome!

Hoped you guys enjoyed Shamra and her rebellion! :D


End file.
